Seryuu City
Note: It was previously called Seryu City on Chapter 1-4 Info Although initially spelled "Seryuu" in early editions of the official English Light Novel translation (which has made several confirmed translation errors before)--the same errors which has trickled down into the later official anime dub and licensed manga... they eventually changed it to back to "Seiryuu" in later translated volumes, likely to better reflect the proper romanization, and more accurate pronunciation of "say-riuu", as opposed to "sir-yuu" that "Seryuu" invokes with the way it was previously translated before. Population Population around 120,000: * 95% Human Tribes * 5% Beast Tribes, Scale Tribes, Fairy Tribes * Average Level: 2-3 * Highest Level: 48 * Male to Female Ratio: 5:6 * Around 2000 people with magic skills: ** 90% livelihood magic ** 10% army Appearance The city was surrounded by a solid wall made of enormous stones. The city wall seemed at least a hundred feet tall, ten feet thick with passageways inside. There were towers around one hundred and fifty feet tall where soldiers positioned as sentries. Protected by the wall, people of the city don't even worry about wyvern attacks. Shaped like a 6 Km diameter oval, along with two 3 Km long くの shaped, bowing daruma-like objects attached on each side. Closest to the gate is a general residential area. Besides the gate are stales and inns. The local lord's castle is in the center of the neighborhood. Something like a temple at center of city. Far from the gate is the lord's mansion and a big cafeteria. A new labyrinth had appeared in the middle of the city recently. Plot Places *Devil's Labyrinth Characters Satou's Units * Arisa, Liza, Lulu, Mia, Nana, Pochi, Tama * Zena Marientail Notable People Other People Food *Oatmeal, black bread, or vegetable, stew *Okonomiyaki and crepes with soy sauce as a seasoning *Croquettes *Gabo *Sake *Shōyu ramen *Flour coiled in a stick varnished with miso-like substance then baked *Tea-like drink *Vegetables (raw salad) *Bread and thin rice porridge *Flat bread, gruel, and pickled vegetable *Assam tea *Sweet baked cookies with cottage cheese or jam spread *Hotcakes full of honey cream *Fruit juice similar with Citrus and sandwiches with ham, vegetables and cheese sandwiched between the malt bread *Pasta *Steamed sweet potatoes are filtered to become jams which then kneaded together to make breads *Deep fried bat wings spread with black miso (Dragon Wing Fries) *Starch syrup (Sweet potatoes, Gabo fruits and Malts) *Baked sweets *Potato fries *Cheeses and Smoked meats *Toasted black bread *Skewered meats (mostly goat meat) with green powder (tastes like pepper) *Chicken soups and flat breads, assorted intestines and vegetables, meat skewers *Fruits *Dried-up fruit *Grilled mountain mutton meats, with moderate salt and oil, brimming with good smells, it's meat attached to bone having chewing texture out of this world, it taste a bit like grilled chicken meat *Sweet paste *Fish meat during festivals *Seryuu Grill *Preserved foods are Jerkies, baked black breads, fried beans and dried sweet potatoes. *Wheat flours, root crops, rock salts *Light soups and soy bean breads *Sake (Shiga sake), strong liquor with 50% alcohol content made from wheat *Soup made from meatless animal bone and vegetables. Thick stew with vegetables and dried meat. Various grilled meats starting from grilled goat meats. Seryu grills. Freshly baked flat breads. Steamed potatoes. Some scratched fruits from many fruits *Mustard spinach Devil's Labyrinth Food *Frog's meat (fried frog's legs) Crafting *Cricket Spear (made by Satou)WN 2-8 Category:Places Category:Seryuu City Category:Shiga Kingdom Category:Shiga's Cities